


बाईपणाचे शौकीन संदर्भ

by M_B



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Meta
Language: मराठी
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_B/pseuds/M_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>फॅन-फिक्शनमध्ये इतक्या मोठ्या प्रमाणावर पॉर्न लिहिलं जातं याचा अर्थ काय?<br/>हे विचार करण्यासारखं आहे. फॅन-फिक्शनच्या विश्वात आर्थिक देवाण-घेवाण शून्य असते. इंटरनेटच्या पॉर्नोग्राफिक चित्रफितींमागे दडलेलं अर्थकारण इथे पूर्णत: अनुपस्थित असतं. तरीही लोक आपल्याला हवं तसं पॉर्न तयार करतात - पुरातन काळापासून निर्मितीसाठी सर्वाधिक सोप्या आणि स्वस्त असलेल्या शब्दाच्या माध्यमातून तयार करतात आणि त्याचा आस्वाद घेतात, त्यात तासन्तास रमतात, त्यावर चर्चा करतात - याचा अर्थ काय? याचा अर्थ सरळ आहे. मुख्य धारेमध्ये उपलब्ध असणार पॉर्न एका मोठ्या गटाला नको आहे, किंवा अधिक नेमकेपणानं बोलायचं, तर पुरेसं नाहीय. त्यांना सेक्सबद्दल लिहिण्यावाचण्यात-बघण्याचितारण्यात प्रचंड रस आहे. पण त्यांना उपलब्ध पॉर्नमधली साचेबद्धता, यांत्रिकपणा, पारंपरिक अपेक्षापूर्ती, तोचतोचपणा, हे मात्र नको आहे. त्यांना कथानकात आणि पात्रांच्या जडणघडणीत, त्यांचे मनोव्यापार समजून घेण्यात, त्यांच्या लैंगिकतांची गुंतागुंत नि गोची समजून घेण्यात रस आहे; आणि संभोगाचं चित्रण या सगळ्या तपशिलांसकट हवं आहे. ते मिळत नाही, म्हणून हे लोक स्वत:च आपल्याला हव्या तशा पॉर्नची निर्मिती करताहेत.<br/>एका प्रकारे हे इंटरनेटवर वावरणार्या पॉर्नवाचकांचं सुस्पष्ट आणि बेडर विधानच आहे.</p>
            </blockquote>





	बाईपणाचे शौकीन संदर्भ

मला फॅनफिक्स वाचायची चटक लागली आणि माझ्या वाचनाची सगळी समीकरणंच बदलली. दीडदोन वर्षं मी त्यात पार बुडून गेले होते. त्यातून डोकं वर काढायच्या काळात कधीतरी मी मोबाईलवर फॅन-फिक्शन वाचण्यात बुडलेली असताना, माझं एक भोचक चुलतभावंड "बघू, बघू! कुणाला मेसेज करत्येस? जमवलंस कुणाशी?" असली संतापजनक बडबड करत हातून फोन घेतं झालं. खाजगीपणावरचं हे खास भारतीय आत्मीयता-छाप आक्रमण 'अपने आप में' पुरेसं डोक्यात जाणारं होतं हे खरंच. पण माझा संताप तेवढ्यापुरताच नव्हता. मी जे वाचत होते, त्याचं पिवळेपणही माझ्या अस्वस्थतेला कारणीभूत होतं. त्यातला एखादा शब्द जरी त्या कोस्टल-एलिमेंटीय-एकारान्तानं वाचला असता, तरी त्याच्या भिवया कपाळात गेल्या असत्या. काही अनवस्था प्रसंग न घडता, फक्त माझ्या खुनशी नजरेच्या बळावर मी फोन परत ताब्यात घेतला खरा; पण त्यातली स्फोटबीजं मला विचारात पाडून गेली.

फॅन-फिक्शन नामक गोष्टीचा निराळेपणा, सार्वकालिकता आणि न्याय्यता लोकांना पटवून देण्याच्या नादात मी एका विशिष्ट भागाकडे थोडं(!) दुर्लक्षच केलं होतं.

आता इथून पुढे माझं फॅन-फिक्शनमधलं ज्ञान पाजळण्यासाठी लेखाच्या मूळ विषयाला मी अधूनमधून फाटे फोडणार आहे.

 

> **फाटा क्रमांक १ :**
> 
> फॅन-फिक्शन म्हणजे लोकांनी पॉपकल्चरच्या एकांगीपणावर शोधलेला उतारा. पण तसं नको. नुसत्या संज्ञांच्या भाऊगर्दीत वाचकानं भांबावून जाणं आपल्याला परवडणारं नाही. पॉपकल्चर म्हणजे काय? सर्वसामान्य जनता आपल्या विरंगुळ्यासाठी फावल्या वेळात जे आवडीनं वा नावडीनं पाहते, ऐकते, वाचते ते ते सगळं रंजनप्रधान साहित्य म्हणजे पॉपकल्चर. त्याला जनसंस्कृती असा सर्वसमावेशक, किंवा अभिजनसंस्कृती असा 'हुच्चभ्रू' मराठी प्रतिशब्द तयार करता येईलच. पण तूर्तास आपण पॉपकल्चर म्हणून काम भागवू. तर पॉपकल्चर हा समाजाच्या अनेक गुणावगुणांचा आरसा असतो. पुरुषप्रधानता, परंपराप्रियता, विधी आणि निषेध यांच्याबद्दलच्या समजुती आणि निष्ठा - हे सगळं पॉपकल्चरमध्ये तसंच्या तसं प्रतिबिंबित होत असतं. बहुतांश लोकांना ते पटतं. पण समाजातल्या काही गटांना ते अर्थातच अन्यायकारक वाटतं. लोकसाहित्य हा त्या अन्यायावर 'एक लोहारकी' हाणणाराच प्रकार आहे. (नाही पटत? 'राम म्हणू राम नाही सीतेच्या तोलाचा । हिरकनी सीताबाई राम हलक्या दिलाचा॥' ही एका ओवीनं रामायणावर केलेली टिप्पणी पाहा. आहे की नाही 'लोहारकी'?) पण लोकसाहित्य हे कितीही ताकदवान असलं तरीही प्रताधिकारांच्या आणि बाजाराच्या जमान्यात आणि वेगात, ते काहीसं निष्प्रभ, परिणामहीन झाल्याचंही दिसतं.
> 
> या पोकळीवर उपाय म्हणून जन्माला आल्यासारखी फॅन-फिक्शन प्रकाशात आली. हेन्री जेन्किन्स ज्याला "Fan-fiction is a way of the culture, repairing the damage done in a system where contemporary myths are owned by corporations instead of owned by the folk.", असं म्हणतो, तेच हे झेंगट. काय असतं काय फॅन-फिक्शन म्हणजे?
> 
> नावावरून लक्षात येतं, तशी ती फिक्शन - अर्थात काल्पनिक गोष्ट. पण स्वत:च्या कल्पनेतून जन्माला आलेल्या पात्रांबद्दलची नव्हे; तर प्रत्यक्ष आयुष्यातल्या वा कलेतल्या, प्रसिद्ध वा अप्रसिद्ध, आपल्याला आवडलेल्या व्यक्तिरेखा आयत्या उचलून, त्यांच्याबद्दल त्यांच्या चाहत्यांनी रचलेली गोष्ट. फॅन-फिक्शन हे याला अलीकडे मिळालेलं नाव. पण इंटरनेटच्या आगमनापूर्वीही लोक असलं काहीतरी लिहीत वा रेखाटत होतेच! फरक इतकाच, की इंटरनेटपूर्व काळात त्यांची कुठे कुठे विखुरलेली बेटं होती. 'हे असले चाळे करणारे आपणच तेवढे एक यडबंबू असू' अशा प्रकारची लोकांची त्याबद्दलची भावना असे. पण इंटरनेट आलं आणि फॅन-फिक्शन लिहिणार्यांना समानशील लोक भेटल्याचा साश्चर्य आनंद पुन्हा पुन्हा मिळत राहिला. हे खरं तर इतरही अनेक क्षेत्रांमध्ये इंटरनेटनं दिलेल्या संधीसारखंच आहे. जोडलं गेल्याची भावना इंटरनेटनं अनेक लोकांना दिली. पण फॅन-फिक्शनच्या बाबतीत ते तीव्रपणे महत्त्वाचं ठरलं, कारण इंटरनेटपूर्व काळात या लेखक-वाचक-चाहत्यांना जोडणारा - संस्था, मंडळं, आयोग, अभ्यासगट यांसारख्या पारंपरिक प्रकारचा - दुसरा कोणताही दुवा अस्तित्वातच नव्हता. इंटरनेट आल्यावर मात्र निरनिराळी संस्थळं आणि मायक्रोब्लॉगिंग सेवादात्यांमुळे फॅन-फिक्शनी गोष्टींना एक हक्काचं व्यासपीठ मिळालं. एखाद्या कलाकृतीच्या जगभरातल्या चाहत्यांमधला तो महत्त्वाचा दुवा बनला.
> 
> या गोष्टींचे अनेक निरनिराळे प्रकार अल्पावधीतच उगवत आणि फोफावत गेले. त्याचा अभ्यास आणि त्याबद्दल सर्वेक्षणानुसार विश्लेषणं मात्र अगदी अलीकडे, म्हणजे २०१० नंतर व्हायला लागली आहेत. आपण त्याची थोडी तांत्रिक माहिती करून घेऊ.
> 
> फॅन-फिक्शनचे सगळ्यांत लोकप्रिय प्रकार कोणते? हे प्रकार अनेक प्रकारे पाडता येतात. पण फॅन-फिक्शन कोणत्या मूळ कलाकृतीवर - अर्थात मूलस्रोतावर - आधारलेली आहे; त्यानुसार केलं जाणारं वर्गीकरण पाहिलं, तर हे काही महत्त्वाचे प्रकार पडतात :
> 
> **अ. कलाकृतीवर आधारित गोष्ट (Fandom-based fiction) :** टीव्ही, चित्रपट, साहित्य, नाटक यांतील कलाकृतीवर आधारित असलेली गोष्ट. यांतली पात्रं त्या-त्या कलाकृतीतून घेतलेली असतात. पण ती मूळ कथानकाच्या ओघानुसार वा मूळ कथानकाच्या वातावरणातच वावरतील असं मात्र नव्हे. पात्रांच्या स्वभावचित्रणाशी प्रामाणिक राहणं, हीच काय ती अट पाळलेली असते. मूळ कथानक आणि फॅन-फिक्शन यांच्यातल्या संबंधांवर आधारित असलेल्या अनेक निरनिराळ्या शैली (मूळ कथानकात भर, मूळ कथानकाचा पुढचा भाग वा मागचा भाग (sequel or prequel), मूळ कथानकात बदल, निराळ्या पात्राच्या दृष्टिकोनातून मूळ कथानक, मूळ कथानकाला सोयीस्करपणे धाब्यावर बसवणं आणि चक्रम फाटे फोडणं इत्यादी) या प्रकारात असतात. खाली दिलेल्या आकृत्यांवरून त्यांतल्या वैविध्याची कल्पना यावी.
> 
> |   
> ---|---  
>   
> |   
>   
> **आ. वास्तवातल्या प्रसिद्ध व्यक्तींवर आधारित गोष्ट (Real person fiction उर्फ RPF) :** प्रसिद्ध व्यक्तिमत्त्वांना गोष्टीत गुंफून लिहिली जाणारी गोष्ट. यात राजकारणातली व्यक्तिमत्त्वं, बॅन्ड्समधले कलाकार, खेळाडू, अभिनेते इत्यादींपैकी कोणतेही लोक असू शकतात. ते कोणत्या क्षेत्रातले आहेत, त्यानुसार या गोष्टींचे पोटविभाग होत जातात. उदाहरणार्थ, कॅनडाच्या पंतप्रधानांच्या देखण्या व्यक्तिमत्त्वाला अनुसरून त्यांच्यावर लिहिली जाणारी स्लॅश-फिक्शन (Slash fiction) ही राजकीय रिअल पर्सन फिक्शन. (आता हे स्लॅश म्हणजे काय? त्याबद्दल पुढे येणार आहे. असल्या थोड्या मागे-पुढे उड्या मारणं आपल्याला भाग आहे, कारण विषय तसा नवा आहे. सबूर!) याला काहीसं समांतर असलेलं आपल्याकडचं एक उदाहरण देऊ? पण त्याला फॅन-फिक्शन या नावानं ओळखत नाही आपण. गुलजार यांचा 'आँधी' हा चित्रपट. त्या चित्रपटात इंदिरा गांधी यांचं व्यक्तिमत्त्व वापरलं होतं आणि मग त्यावर स्वतंत्र गोष्ट रचली होती. "'आँधी'मधली नायिका बाह्यरूपाच्या बाबतीत इंदिराबाईंवर आधारलेली आहे, हे उघड आहे. माझ्या डोळ्यांसमोर दुसरं रोल-मॉडेल नव्हतंच.", असं गुलज़ार यांनीच एका मुलाखतीत म्हटलं आहे. राजकीय रिअल पर्सन फिक्शनच्या जवळ जाणारं हे एक उदाहरण.
> 
> **इ. पर्यायी विश्वातली गोष्ट** (Alternate Universe उर्फ AU Fiction) : हा खरा तर पहिल्या दोन्ही प्रकारांचाच एक उपप्रकार आहे. किंवा असं म्हणू की असं पर्यायी विश्व निर्माण केल्याशिवाय फॅन-फिक्शन अस्तित्वात येणंच शक्य नाही. पण याची निराळी नोंद एवढ्याचसाठी, की नवीन गोष्ट न रचता, मूळ कथानकातले प्रसंगही तसेच्या तसे ठेवून, फक्त वातावरण आमूलाग्र बदलणं हा प्रकार नवोदित नि हौशी लेखकांसाठी अगदी सोपा नि (त्यामुळेच?) प्रचंड लोकप्रिय आहे. यांतल्या पात्रांचे गुणधर्म मूळ कथानकाबरहुकूम असतात, बहुतांश वेळा गोष्टीचा प्रवासही मुळाबरहुकूमच चालतो. पण वातावरण मात्र पूर्ण निराळं असतं. उदाहरणार्थ प्रीटी वुमन. परत एकदा कबुली: ही काही रूढार्थाने फॅन-फिक्शन नाही, पण उदाहरण म्हणून चपखल. 'माय फेअर लेडी'मधल्या दोन प्रमुख व्यक्तिरेखा लंडनमधून उचलून अमेरिकेत आणून ठेवल्या आहेत. त्यांचे व्यवसाय, सांस्कृतिक जडणघडण आणि गरज बदलली आहे; पण कथानकाचा अंत:प्रवाह मात्र तोच आहे.
> 
> या एकाच प्रकारचं वर्गीकरण बघून भागणार नाही. या गोष्टी लिहिताना त्यांत कोणती साधनं (tools), कोणते साज (tropes), कोणते रस (शृंगार, हास्य, बीभत्स, अद्भुत इत्यादी) वापरले जातात ते महत्त्वाचं आहे. या लेखाच्या दृष्टीनं तर ते विशेष महत्त्वाचं आहे; कारण मला वर झालेला साक्षात्कार त्याच प्रांतात घडलेला आहे.
> 
> **फाटा १ समाप्त.**

ती फॅन-फिक्शन पाहिली असती माझ्या चुलतभावंडानं माझ्या फोनवर, तर असं काय बिघडलं असतं? नुसत्या फॅन-फिक्शनीनं बिघडलं नसतं. पण फॅन-फिक्शन म्हणजे फक्त गोष्ट सांगण्याचं स्वातंत्र्य नव्हे. त्यासोबत आडवाटेवरचं आणि आडमाप माजलेलं असं स्लॅश पॉर्न (Slash porn म्हणजे समलिंगी शरीरसंबंधांची चित्रदर्शी आणि क्वचित चाळवणारी वर्णनं) प्रचंड प्रमाणात येतं, हे त्याला ठाऊक नसल्यामुळे बहिणीची मुशाफिरी पाहून त्याच्या अदृश्य शेंडीला सेंटरफ्रेश झिणझिण्या आल्या असत्या. मग शालीन जरी नाही, तरी सभ्यपणाच्या पारंपरिक कल्पनांमध्ये बसेल असं माझं सांस्कृतिक-सामाजिक-निष्कलंक स्त्रीत्व आणि पर्यायानं त्याचे-माझे संस्कार धोक्यात आले असते. मग संस्कार आणि पॉर्न पाहणं-वाचणं यांच्यात कसा संबंध नाही, ते पटवून देण्यासाठी संवाद, वाद, चिरडीला येऊन चढलेले आवाज हे सगळं पाठोपाठ आलंच. ते घडू नये, म्हणून माझी अस्वस्थता. आणि आत्मीयतेच्या नावाखाली बळंच माझ्या खाजगीपणावर आक्रमण करत ते माझ्यावर लादलं गेलं असतं, म्हणून माझा संताप.

पण एक मात्र आहे. या संतापामुळेच - आपण दिवसाढवळ्या, घरीदारी, रात्रीबेरात्री, अष्टौप्रहर फक्त फॅन-फिक्शन नव्हे; तर रीतसर रंगीबेरंगी, गरमागरम गे पॉर्न (गे किंवा लेस्बियन हे स्लॅश पॉर्नचेच दोन प्रकार) वाचतो आहोत, हा साक्षात्कार मला झाला आणि मी विचारात पडले. माझ्या वाचनसवयी बदलल्या नाहीत. पण 'हे काय आहे बरं?' असा विचार पार्श्वभूमीवर सुरू झाला. कॉलेजच्या वयाखेरीज 'भक्त प्रल्हाद'ही न पाहिलेल्या आणि पाहिल्यावरही "हं, ठीक आहे की मग. कळलं. इतकं काय अगदी चळतात लोक! मंद. तुझी उतारी आहे. खेळ..." असली थंड प्रतिक्रिया देणार्या बावळट-चश्मिष्ट मुलीसाठी हा चांगलाच धक्कादायक साक्षात्कार होता. बरं, उंचनिंच पुरुषाच्या भरदार छातीवर जाऊन विसावणार्या आणि लाडानं मस्तक घुसळणार्या वा लाडीक बुक्के मारणार्या (आणि बरंच काही करणार्या नि करून घेणार्या, आय नो!) बायका; नि संकोचानं लाल-गुलाबी होऊन एखाद्या वेलीसारख्या थरथरणार्या नाजूक स्त्रियांशी धसमुसळा शृंगार करणारे पुरुष, इतकंच असतं गोष्टींत; तरी मला इतकं आश्चर्य वाटलं नसतं. किती नाही म्हटलं, तरी या प्रकारच्या पारंपरिक 'सॉफ्ट पॉर्न'ची सवय मला पॉपकल्चरनं लावली होतीच की. पण मी काही परंपरेनं आणि संस्कृतीनं स्वीकारलेलं भिन्नलिंगी पॉर्न वाचत नव्हते. मी चक्क दोन पुरुषांमधला प्रणय मिटक्या मारत वाचत होते. बरं, हे एखाद्या कलाकृतीच्या फॅनडमपुरतं - उदाहरणार्थ 'शरलॉक'वर आधारित गोष्टींपुरतं - होतं, असंही नव्हे. नाहीतर ती गोष्टच त्या प्रकारच्या गोष्टींना उत्तेजन देणारी आहे, असं म्हणून मी स्वत:ची सुटका करून घेतली असती. पण मी एकाच वेळी तीन फॅनडम्समध्ये समलिंगी पुरुषांमधला प्रणय वाचत होते. प्रसंगी मूळ गोष्टीनं सुचवलेल्या, वर्णिलेल्या जोड्या बाजूला सारून काल्पनिक समलिंगी जोड्या (slash-ships) जुळवणार्या गोष्टी आवडीनं वाचत होते. कुठेतरी काहीतरी चुकत होतं (का?).

धारोष्ण प्रतिक्रिया हबकण्याची होती.

"हे आपण काय करतोय? नि का?"  
"हे कुणाला कळलं तर?"  
"हॅ:! कळेलच कसं? फोन ही खाजगी गोष्ट असते."  
"पण कळलं तर?"  
"तर काय? कळलं तर कळलं. च्यायला. येते मला मजा. मी वाचणार."  
"पण असं काय वाचतेय मी? पॉर्न असलं म्हणून काय झालं? त्या उत्तम कथाही आहेत. नाहीतर मी कशाला वाचल्यास्त्या?"

इथवर आले आणि थबकले. मला स्वत:च स्वत:ला स्पष्टीकरणं आणि समर्थनं द्यायची काय गरज होती? मी काही कुणा व्यक्तीचा शृंगार चोरून पाहत नव्हते. मी - एक सज्ञान व्यक्ती - काही गोष्टी वाचत होते फक्त. त्यात प्रचंड प्रमाणात पुरुषी शरीराचे तपशील होते आणि ते वाचताना मला मजा येत होती हे खरं.

 

> **फाटा क्रमांक २**
> 
> फॅन-फिक्शनला आलेला बहर नि त्याला बाजाराच्या अधिकृत चौथर्यावर मिळालेला कोपरा आता दुर्लक्षण्यासारखा उरलेला नाही. तुम्हांला ठाऊक नसेल, पण 'किंडल'वर आता फॅन-फिक्शन (गोष्ट) आणि फॅन-आर्ट (म्हणजे चित्रं) राजरोसपणे विकली जाते. नाममात्र प्रमाणात का होईना, बाजारानं या प्रकरणाची दखल घेतली आहे हे रोचक आहेच; पण माझ्या दृष्टीनं खरं लक्ष्यवेधी आहे, ते त्याला धीटपणे फुटलेलं हे आधुनिक शृंगाराचं अंग. लिंगोबाच्या डोंगरासारखं सुळकेदार आणि उठून दिसणारं.
> 
> फॅन-फिक्शनमध्ये इतक्या मोठ्या प्रमाणावर पॉर्न लिहिलं जातं याचा अर्थ काय?
> 
> हे विचार करण्यासारखं आहे. याचं प्रमुख कारण म्हणजे 'किंडल'वरच्या नगण्य प्रमाणातल्या विक्रीचा अपवाद सोडला, तर फॅन-फिक्शनच्या विश्वात आर्थिक देवाण-घेवाण शून्य असते. इंटरनेटवर उपलब्ध असलेल्या पॉर्नोग्राफिक चित्रफितींमागे दडलेलं प्रचंड अर्थकारण इथे पूर्णत: अनुपस्थित असतं. तरीही लोक आपल्याला हवं तसं पॉर्न तयार करतात - पुरातन काळापासून निर्मितीसाठी सर्वाधिक सोप्या आणि स्वस्त असलेल्या शब्दाच्या माध्यमातून तयार करतात आणि त्याचा आस्वाद घेतात, त्यात तासन्तास रमतात, त्यावर चर्चा करतात - याचा अर्थ काय?
> 
> याचा अर्थ असा, की निरनिराळ्या क्षेत्रांमधल्या तज्ज्ञांना चिंता वाटावी इतक्या प्रमाणात आणि इतक्या सहजासहजी पारंपरिक पॉर्न इंटरनेटवर उपलब्ध असूनही लोकांना ते अपुरं, असमाधानकारक वाटतं आणि मग फॅन-फिक्शनमधून ती उणीव प्रतिबिंबित होते.
> 
> या विधानाला अनेक सोवळे (फॅन-)फिक्शनप्रेमी लोक तत्काळ आक्षेप घेतील. "रामायण-महाभारताच्याही पूर्वीपासून आणि आजतागायत 'फॅन-फिक्शन' हे नाव न देता अनेक फॅन-फिक्शन्स लिहिण्याची (उज्ज्वलबिज्ज्वल) परंपरा भारतीय उपखंडात आहेच; पण म्हणून फक्त 'हे असले चाळे' म्हणजेच फॅन-फिक्शन नव्हे! फॅन-फिक्शनची बदनामी थांबवा!" असं ओरडायला त्यांच्या सांस्कृतिक जिभा शिवशिवत असतील. त्यांच्या माहितीसाठी - आजमितीस इंटरनेटवर लिहिल्या जाणार्या फॅन-फिक्शनपैकी सुमारे चाळीस टक्के गोष्टी, या सज्ञान लोकांनीच वाचाव्यात असा इशारा देणार्या आणि संभोगाची आणि/किंवा हिंसेची तपशीलवार वर्णनं करणार्या असतात. सर्वांत जास्त प्रमाणात लिहिल्या-वाचल्या जाणार्या गोष्टी 'प्रणयकथा' (Romance), 'गोडगुलाबीकथा' (Fluff) आणि मैथुनकथा (Smut) या प्रकारांत मोडतात. (या साहित्यप्रकारांचं वर्णन पुढे येईलच.) निरनिराळ्या चित्रविचित्र, अद्भुतरम्य, सुरस आणि चमत्कारिक कल्पना; मुख्य धारेत निषिद्ध मानल्या गेलेल्या फेटिशेस् आणि किंक्स; बाई-बुवांच्यातला प्रणय, आणि त्याहून महत्त्वाचं म्हणजे भिन्नलिंगी प्रणयाखेरीज इतर अनेक प्रकारचा प्रणय - विशेषत: समलिंगी प्रणय उर्फ स्लॅश (Slash) - यांनी हे विश्व गजबजून गेलेलं दिसतं. याचा अर्थ सरळ आहे. मुख्य धारेमध्ये उपलब्ध असणार पॉर्न एका मोठ्या गटाला नको आहे, किंवा अधिक नेमकेपणानं बोलायचं, तर पुरेसं नाहीय.
> 
> का बरं? या गटातले लोक सोवळे किंवा संस्कृतिरक्षक आहेत काय? छे, छे! तसलं काहीही नाही. त्यांना सेक्स (संभोग आणि प्रणय या दोन्ही छटांसकट) या गोष्टीबद्दल लिहिण्यावाचण्यात-बघण्याचितारण्यात प्रचंड रस आहे. पण त्यांना उपलब्ध पॉर्नमधली साचेबद्धता, यांत्रिकपणा, पारंपरिक अपेक्षापूर्ती, तोचतोचपणा, हे मात्र नको आहे. त्यांना कथानकात आणि पात्रांच्या जडणघडणीत, त्यांचे मनोव्यापार समजून घेण्यात, त्यांच्या लैंगिकतांची गुंतागुंत नि गोची समजून घेण्यात रस आहे; आणि संभोगाचं चित्रण या सगळ्या तपशिलांसकट हवं आहे.
> 
> ते मिळत नाही, म्हणून हे लोक स्वत:च आपल्याला हव्या तशा पॉर्नची निर्मिती करताहेत. आपल्या मनास उतरेपर्यंत त्यावर काम करताहेत. मूळ व्यक्तिरेखांचं श्रेय ज्याचं त्याला देऊन टाकताहेत; पण दर्जेदार, सखोल, रंगीत, मिश्किल, निरनिराळ्या लैंगिकतांच्या रंगांना मुक्त वाव देणारं पॉर्न वाचताहेत, लिहिताहेत, काढताहेत आणि पाहताहेत. एका प्रकारे हे इंटरनेटवर वावरणार्या पॉर्नवाचकांचं सुस्पष्ट आणि बेडर विधानच आहे.
> 
> लोकांच्या अद्भुतरम्य कामकल्पना (Sexual fantasies) मुख्य धारेतल्या पॉर्नपटांतूनही दिसतातच, पण फॅन-फिक्शनच्या विश्वात निरनिराळे साज चढवून (Tropes) त्यांना दिलेलं रूपडं पाहिलं की चक्रावून जायला होतं. (मराठी संस्थळावर वावरणार्या लोकांची जशी एक आपली स्वत:ची अशी परिभाषा जन्माला येते, तसाच काहीसा हा प्रकार आहे. या प्रकाराला नवख्या असलेल्या माणसाला इथली लघुरूपं समजून घेता घेता दमायला होतं. पण एकदा त्यामागच्या राजकीय-सामाजिक भूमिका आणि त्याला असलेली तिरकस विनोदाची फोडणी दिसायला लागली, की मग सगळं सोपं-अर्थपूर्ण-मजेशीर होत जातं.) लोकांच्या प्रतिभेनं अक्षरश: सगळे तार्किक धरबंध सोडून या प्रांतात मुक्त विहार केलेला दिसतो. ड्रॅगनकथा (Dragon-fic - ड्रॅगन आणि ड्रॅगनस्वार यांची गोष्ट), ओमेगा-कथा (Omega-fic - अल्फा-बीटा-ओमेगा अशा जाती असलेली विशिष्ट मानवी प्रजाती - जिच्यात जोड्या ठरतात त्या जातींनुसार, लिंगांनुसार नव्हे - त्या प्रजातीतल्या माणसांची गोष्ट. बहुतेकदा प्रणयकथाच.), गुलामविश्वातली कथा (Slave AU-fic - गुलामगिरीची प्रथा जिथे सर्वमान्य आहे अशा जगातली गोष्ट), 'बीडीएसएम'मधली अगणित पीडादायी, अपमानकारक आणि इतर छळतंत्रं वापरणारी कथा (BDSM हा अलीकडे लोकांना 'फिफ्टी शेड्स ऑफ ग्रे'मुळे माहीत झालेला भोगप्रकार आहे. मुख्यत्वेकरून दोन जोडीदारांमधला - बहुतकरून लुटूपुटूचा - सत्तेचा खेळ असं त्याचं वर्णन करता यावं. त्यात एक जोडीदार सत्ता गाजवतो, दुसरा हे गाजवणं उपभोगतो. त्यातही वेदना-अपमान-शारीरिक बंधन यांसारखी नाना तंत्रं वा त्यांचा अभाव. आपखुशीनं या प्रकारचा संभोग करणारे लोक ही एक नवलाचीच गोष्ट. पण तो बराच मोठा आणि निराळा विषय आहे.), आपल्याशी रक्ताचं नातं असलेल्या आप्तासोबतचा संभोग (incest) असलेली कथा, गुप्तहेरी प्रकरणात गुंफलेली कथा (Case-fic), चक्रमकथा नामक सगळे तर्काधार गुंडाळून ठेवत सांगितलेली कथा (Crack-fic), गूढरम्याद्भुत वातावरणात घडणारी भयकथा (Horror-fic) - असे अनंत साज.
> 
> त्यांचा वापर करून लोक मुख्यत्वे सांगतात त्या प्रणयकथाच नि त्यांचे प्रकार हे पुढले.
> 
> **अ. प्रणयकथा (Romance) :** दोन प्रेमी जिवांची गोष्ट. पुरातन काळापासून चालत आलेला हा गोष्टीचा प्रकार अजूनही लोकांच्या विलक्षण आवडीचा आहे.
> 
> **आ. गोडगुलाबी कथा (Fluff) :** कथानकात फारसा जीव नसलेली, केवळ दोन प्रेमी जिवांच्या रुसव्या-फुगव्याची, लाडा-प्रेमाची, लटक्या भांडणांची, लाडीक संवादांची गोष्ट. ही प्रणयरम्य असू शकते, नर्मविनोदी असू शकते. क्वचित किंचित उदास करणारी असू शकते. गोड-गुलाबी असं विशेषण जर कुठल्या प्रकाराला वापरता येत असेल, तर ते याला.
> 
> **इ. मैथुनकथा (Smut) :** फक्त शरीरसंबंधांचं चित्रण. हा प्रकार सर्वसामान्य पॉर्न चित्रफितींची आठवण करून देणारा आहे. तिथे पिझ्झा घेऊन येणार्या पोराच्या हातातला पिझ्झा निमित्तमात्र असतो आणि निमित्त फेकून देऊन पहिल्या काही सेकंदांतच लोक मुद्द्यावर येतात, तसेच इथेही. इथे पात्रं वाचकाला आधीच परिचित असतात आणि त्यामुळे गोष्ट तितकीशी यांत्रिक भासत नाही, हेच तेवढं वेगळं.
> 
> **ई: समलिंगी प्रणय उर्फ स्लॅश (Slash) :** हा पुन्हा एकदा म्हटलं तर वरच्या प्रकारांचा उपप्रकार. पण तो इतका मोठा होऊन बसला आहे की त्याची स्वतंत्र दखल घेणं क्रमप्राप्त आहे. स्लॅश म्हणजे एकाच लिंगाच्या दोन व्यक्तींच्या नात्याचा प्रवास शारीर तपशिलांसह सांगणारी गोष्ट. या गोष्टीची वर्णनवजा नोंद करताना ज्या दोन पात्रांमधलं हे काल्पनिक नातं (ship) असतं, त्यांच्या नावांमध्ये एक तिरकी रेघ दिली जाते. उदाहरणार्थ, हॅरी पॉटर/ड्रॅको मालफॉय. ही तिरकी रेघ उर्फ स्लॅश ही त्यांच्यातल्या नात्याची खूण. तिच्यावरूनच या प्रकाराला स्लॅश असं म्हटलं जायला लागलं. या व्यक्तींना बहुतांश वेळा आपल्या लैंगिक कलाबद्दल पुरेशी कल्पना वा स्पष्टता नसते. बरेचदा, दुसर्या व्यक्तीच्या प्रेमात पडल्यामुळे त्यांच्या लैंगिक अस्मितेबद्दल त्यांना प्रश्न पडायला लागतात. संभ्रम वा गुंता निर्माण होतो. मग त्या दोन व्यक्ती त्या गोंधळातून कसा मार्ग काढतात, हाही स्लॅश कथानकांमधला एक महत्त्वाचा धागा असतो. फेमस्लॅश (Fem-slash) - म्हणजे दोन स्त्रिया असणारं कथानक - हाही स्लॅशचाच एक उपप्रकार. पण दोन पुरुष प्रियकर असणारं स्लॅश इतकं प्रचंड प्रमाणात लिहिलं आणि वाचलं जातं, की इतर उपप्रकार काहीसे दुर्लक्षितच राहतात.
> 
> |   
> ---|---  
>   
> |   
>   
> |   
>   
> बिल्बो/थोरो, हार्वे/माईक, हॅरी/ड्रॅको, जॉन/शरलॉक, फ्रोडो/सॅम, जीव्ज्/वूस्टर
> 
> **फाटा २ समाप्त**

ओके. तर एकुणात मला स्लॅश पॉर्न वाचायला आवडत होतं. आता प्रश्न आला - का?

'सर्वे प्रश्ना: इंटरनेटं प्रतिगच्छन्ति' अॅक्टान्वये मी नेट गाठलं. नेटावर बघते तर काय! हेटरोसेक्शुअल बायकांना गे पॉर्न आवडतं, हा सर्वमान्य आणि ढोबळ सिद्धान्त इथे जन्मून कवाच जुना झालेला होता. तो भेटल्यावर मला एकदम 'युरेका!' असं झालं आणि 'हं, आपण (बहुतेक) हेटरोसेक्शुअल आहोत तर!' असा दिलासा स्वत:ला देऊन मी पुन्हा फॅन-फिक्शनीत रममाण झाले.

आपल्या लैंगिक कलाबद्दल पडलेल्या कळीच्या प्रश्नांची उत्तरं एव्हाना निरनिराळ्या आणीबाणीच्या कालखंडांनंतर पचवून झालेली होती. त्यामुळे ते पेच नव्हते. पण फक्त स्त्री आणि पुरुष अशा दुहेरी लैंगिकतेच्या जगातून मी बाहेर पडले होते. लैंगिकता हा एक गुंतागुंतीचा वर्णपट असतो असा सामाजिक-राजकीय साक्षात्कार होण्याचा आणि जवळच्या मित्रांच्या माध्यमातून या वस्तुस्थितीला स्वीकारण्याचा, तिला पाठिंबा देण्यासाठी ठामपणे उभं राहण्याचा हा काळ होता. त्यामुळे 'का बरं आवडतं हे आपल्याला?' असा प्रश्न डोक्यात यायची खोटी, की 'हो मग? आवडतं. काय प्रॉब्लेम आहे?' असं आक्रमक उत्तरही पाठोपाठ उभं राही आणि प्रश्न जिरून जाई.

हे बदलायला कारणीभूत झाल्या दोन गोष्टी. एक म्हणजे लैंगिकतेच्या वर्णपटाला राजकीय पाठिंबा देणं ही सर्वसामान्य-रोजमर्रा बाब होऊन बसली आणि नव्यानं फुटलेलं राजकीय भानाचं शिंग हळूहळू बोथटलं. त्याच सुमारास 'अर्काइव ऑफ युअर ओन'वर एक महत्त्वाचं सर्वेक्षण घेण्यात आलं. (Archive of your own उर्फ AO3 हे फॅनफिक्शनकरता अस्तित्वात आलेलं एक महत्त्वाचं संस्थळ, ज्याबद्दल पुढे येईलच.) त्यातला महत्त्वाचा निष्कर्ष असं सांगत होता, की 'बायका गे फॅन-फिक्शन लिहितात आणि वाचतात', हे अगदीच ढोबळ आणि चुकीचं गृहीतक आहे. भिन्नलिंगी संभोगात रस असणार्या उच्चवर्णीय पुरुषांचं ('मेल-व्हाईट-हेटरो' असं ज्यांचं वर्णन पाश्चात्त्य जगात केलं जातं, तशा पुरुषांचं) प्रमाण इथे अतिशय कमी आहे हे खरं आहे. पण याचा अर्थ हे विश्व समलिंगी प्रणयोत्सुक पुरुष आणि भिन्नलिंगी प्रणयोत्सुक बायका अशा दोनच गटांत विभागलं गेलेलं आहे, असा होत नाही. फक्त बाई-बुवा प्रणयातच रस असणार्या (Heterosexual), दोन्ही प्रकारच्या प्रणयात रस असणार्या (Bisexual) आणि लैंगिकतेच्या पटावर प्रयोग करू पाहणार्या (Pansexual) बायका इथे मोठ्या प्रमाणावर आहेत. असेच निरनिराळे लैंगिक प्राधान्यक्रम असलेले पुरुष आहेत; प्रणयाच्या बाबतीत उदासीन (Asexual) असणारे स्त्री-पुरुष आहेत आणि मुख्य म्हणजे यांपैकी कोणत्याही लैंगिकतेचा शिक्का मारून घ्यायला आणि / किंवा तो जाहीर करायला नकार देणारी भली मोठी जनताही इथे आहे. हे मुख्यत्वेकरून अमेरिका नि इंग्लंडातलं चित्र असलं, तरी आता फॅन-फिक्शनच्या नकाशावरच्या पहिल्या दहा देशांमध्ये भारताचाही शिरकाव झालेला आहे.

म्हणजे 'मी हेटरोसेक्शुअल बाई आहे, म्हणून मी स्लॅश वाचते' हे उत्तर पुरेसं नव्हतं. डोक्यातला हा ठुसठुसकिडा वाढतच गेला.

 

> **फाटा क्रमांक ३**
> 
> २०११ साली 'फिफ्टी शेड्स ऑफ ग्रे' प्रकाशित झाली. त्या कादंबरीनं धुमाकूळ घातला. ती साहित्यिकली चांगली होती की भिकार होती, किंवा माहिती म्हणून ती किती शास्त्रशुद्ध वा विश्वासार्ह होती; यात शिरायचं कारण नाही. तिच्यावर तावच्या ताव टीका लिहिणारे अनेक लोक सापडतीलच. महत्त्वाचा मुद्दा असा की तोवर मागल्या दारानं विकल्या जाणार्या इरॉटिक साहित्याला राजरोसपणे पुढल्या दारचं स्थान मिळालं. 'फिफ्टी शेड्स ऑफ ग्रे' ही मुळात लिहिली गेली, ती 'ट्वायलाइट' या कादंबरीमालिकेची फॅन-फिक्शन म्हणून. कुणा प्रकाशकाच्या नजरेस ती पडली आणि मग त्यातल्या पात्रांना उचलून दुसर्या पार्श्वभूमीवर ठेवत त्याची स्वतंत्र गोष्ट झाली. ममी पॉर्न (Mummy-porn: मध्यमवयीन आणि मध्यमवर्गीय जाणिवांच्या स्त्रिया जे पॉर्न आवडीनं पाहतात, ते) म्हणून गाजलेली ही गोष्ट एका जोडप्याच्या बीडीएसएम शैलीतल्या 'तपशीलवार' प्रेमप्रकरणाबद्दल होती.
> 
> 'फॅनफिक्शन डॉट नेट' (fanfiction.net) हे फॅन-फिक्शनसाठी जन्माला आलेलं एक महत्त्वाचं संस्थळ. शरीरसंबंधांचं थेट चित्रण करणार्या अनेक फॅन-फिक्स तिथे होत्या. अशा प्रकारच्या गोष्टी इथे प्रकाशित करण्यात येऊ नयेत, असं संस्थळाचं धोरण होतंच; पण ते कुणाच्या खिजगणतीतही नव्हतं. २०१२च्या जूनमध्ये त्या धोरणाची कोणत्याही पूर्वसूचनेविना एकाएकी अंमलबजावणी करण्यात आली आणि संबंधित लेखकांना काहीही न सांगता-सवरता तब्बल ८००० फॅन-फिक्स एका रात्रीत उडल्या. या उडवून टाकण्यात आलेल्या गोष्टी म्हणजे शरीरसंबंधांचं खुलं वर्णन करणार्या फॅन-फिक्स होत्या. या घडामोडीबद्दल मुख्य धारेतल्या वृत्तपत्रातही बातमी छापून आली. नव्या युगातलं, मुकं 'बुक बर्निंग' असं त्याचं वर्णन करण्यात आलं. त्याला प्रतिक्रिया म्हणून 'अर्काइव्ह ऑफ अवर ओन' (archiveofourown.org) हे संस्थळ लगोलग सुरू करण्यात आलं आणि दुखावलेल्या लेखक-वाचकांचा मोठाच्या मोठा ताफा तडकाफडकी एका संस्थळावरून दुसर्या संस्थळावर चालता झाला. 'फॅनफिक्शन डॉट नेट'वर प्रचंड टीका तर झालीच, पण यातून निघालेलं फलित असं की 'अक्षरश: काहीही' लिहिण्याला मुक्तद्वार असलेलं 'अर्काइव्ह ऑफ अवर ओन' जन्माला आलं.
> 
> 'बीबीसी'च्या 'शरलॉक' या मालिकेला पहिल्या पर्वानंतरच प्रचंड लोकप्रियता मिळायला सुरुवात झालेली होती, पण 'स्टार ट्रेक' आणि 'हॉबिट'मुळे मार्टिन आणि बेनेडिक्ट अद्याप पुरते प्रस्थापित व्हायचे होते. त्या काळात, २०१२च्या अखेरीस लंडनच्या क्रायटेरियन नाट्यगृहात 'शरलॉक'च्या निर्मात्या-दिग्दर्शक-लेखकत्रयीपैकी मार्क गेटिसशी गप्पांचा एक कार्यक्रम झाला. जॉन वॉटसनची भूमिका करणारा मार्टिन फ्रीमनही तिथे उपस्थित होता. प्रश्न विचारण्याची संधी प्रेक्षकांना मिळाल्यावर एका पोरीनं 'Will John wear red pants in the next season?' असा काहीसा असंबद्ध वाटणारा, विचित्र प्रश्न विचारला. त्यावर व्यासपीठावरचे लोक बावचळून एकमेकांकडे पाहत राहिले. पण मार्टिन फ्रीमननं मात्र 'मला ठाऊक आहे तुम्ही नक्की कशाबद्दल बोलताहात!' अशा आशयाचा अर्थपूर्ण कटाक्ष टाकत, "very, very dirty…" असं म्हणून मिश्किल हसत विषय बदलला. लगोलग 'He fucking knows about red pants Monday!' अशा अर्थाच्या नोंदींनी ट्विटर, लाइव जर्नल, टम्ब्लर आणि तमाम मायक्रोब्लॉगिन्ग संस्थळं गजबजून गेली. 'Breaking of the fourth wall by Martin Freeman' अशा घोषवाक्यासह आजही तो प्रसंग शरलॉक फॅनडममधल्या अनेकांना माहीत असतो. काय होतं हे 'रेड पॅन्ट्स मंडे' प्रकरण? जॉन आणि शरलॉक यांचा प्रणय आणि जॉनच्या अंगावर एखादं स्टेटमेंट केल्यासारखं लालबुंद रंगाचं फक्त एक अंतर्वस्त्र, अशा आशयाचं एक चित्र रिपर्सन नामक चाहतीनं रेखाटलं होतं.
> 
> रिपर्सननं रेखाटलेली लाल 'च'
> 
> ते इतकं अफाट लोकप्रिय झालं नि वार्यासारखं पसरलं, की तिनं पुढे त्यावर चित्रमालिकाच केली. या सूत्राला धरून दर सोमवारी एखादं चित्र (Fan-Art) वा एखादी कथा (Fan-fiction) प्रसिद्ध करण्याचा प्रघात पडला. त्याला 'रेड पॅन्ट्स मन्डे' असं नाव होतं आणि कहर म्हणजे मार्टिनला त्याबद्दल ठाऊक होतं. एवढंच नव्हे, तर त्यानं जाहीर कार्यक्रमातून तसं सूचित केलं. या प्रकरणाबाबत त्याची कोणत्याही प्रकारची हरकत वा अवघडलेपणा नव्हता.
> 
> **फाटा ३ समाप्त**

म्हणजे स्लॅश पॉर्न आणि / किंवा [बीडीएसएम](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/BDSM) चाकोरीबाह्य पॉर्न ही गोष्ट मुख्य धारेत जरी नाही, तरी 'विद्रोही गट' म्हणून एव्हाना पुरेशी दखलपात्र झालेली होती. कुणाविरुद्धचं छुपं बंड म्हणून वा 'गिल्टी प्लेजर' म्हणून आपण हे वाचत असू, हे उत्तर माझं मला पुरेनासं झालं. हा एक न संपणारा चाळा डोक्यात मागच्या बाजूला सतत चालू झाला.

त्या दिवसांत घडलेल्या एका प्रसंगानं ही कोंडी फोडली.

आकर्षक, अप्राप्य आणि अविवाहित अशा एका मित्रदुकलीची यथेच्छ 'खेचणं' सुरू होतं. एरवी कोणत्याही रंगीबेरंगी स्त्रियांची नावं कानावरून स्थितप्रज्ञतेने वाहून जाऊ देणारे दोघे गडी या 'ब्रोमान्सी' मस्करीनं लालबुंद झाले होते, हे एक. (Bromance हा या मुशाफिरीदरम्यान मला मिळालेला आणखी एक अर्थवाही शब्द. Brother आणि Romance यांचा मजेशीर संधी करून, इथे घट्ट मैत्री असणार्या दोन पुरुषांमधलं जवळजवळ प्रणयाच्या पातळीवरचं नातं सुचवलं जातं.) दुसरं म्हणजे कितीही गमतीगमतीत सुरू असलं आणि मित्रांवर कोणत्याही प्रकारचा स्वामित्वहक्कसदृश दावा नसला, तरीही असल्या चिडवाचिडवीत बाईचं नाव गोवलेलं असलं की माझ्या मनात एक हिरवट मत्सरी कोंभ उगवेच. आपलं आधुनिकत्व आणि पुरोगामीपण आणि उदारमतवाद आणि सारासार शहाणपण हे सगळं पणाला लावून तो दडपावा लागे. तो कोंभ या मस्करीदरम्यान चक्क गायब होता.

'एका पुरुषाच्या ऐवजी दोन पुरुष बघायला मिळतात, म्हणून!' (मला स्लॅश पॉर्न पाहायला आवडतं) हे सोपं उत्तर तर मी पहिल्याच पायरीवर रद्दबातल ठरवलं होतं. (अर्थात. नाहीतर स्लॅश पॉर्नऐवजी मी थ्रीसम-फोरसम-फाइवसम... अशी चढती भाजणी वाचत सुटले नसते का? ते काय आंबे का आहेत, एकाऐवजी दोन खाल्ल्यावर पोट जास्त भरायला? आचरट.) पण या मत्सरशून्यतेच्या साक्षात्कारानं मला एकदम खाडकन जाग आली.

म्हणजे माझ्यातली आदिम बाई ही अशी अहोरात्र जागी होती तर!

एकदा आदिम, उपजत अंतःप्रेरणेचं हे सूत हाती लागलं मात्र; संभाव्य उत्तरांची एक लडच सरसर उलगडत गेली.

आपल्याला कधीही अनुभवता येणार नाहीत अशा गोष्टी अनुभवण्याची - आणि सुरक्षितपणे गजांच्या अलीकडून अनुभवण्याची - 'अम्युजमेन्ट-पार्कीय' हौस...

परंपरेनं स्त्रैण मानलेले पण अतिशय मानवी आणि आकर्षक असे गुणधर्म पुरुष या प्राण्यावर आरोपित करून पाहण्याची हौस...

'आणि ते सुखानं नांदू लागले' हे अनुभवण्याची स्वप्नाळू हौस - पण त्याच वेळी त्यातल्या पारंपरिक लिंगभूमिकांचा अतीव कंटाळा आणि त्यांतून निदान गोष्टीपुरतं तरी सुटण्याची हौस...

आणि अर्थातच पुरुष या प्राण्याच्या खास पुरुषी अवयवाचं - लिंगाचं - ठार जीवशास्त्रीय असं आकर्षण…

केवळ आकर्षण… की असूयाही?

पाण्याच्या खोल तळाशी पडून राहिलेली एखादी मौल्यवान वस्तू शोधायला जंग जंग पछाडावं, अनेकदा खोलवर बुड्या मारूनही वाळूखेरीज काही हाती येऊ नये तसं यापूर्वी अनेकदा झालं होतं. पण पाणी शांत झाल्यावर आणि आपण हताशा ते निरिच्छा असा दीर्घ प्रवास केल्यावर त्या वस्तूनं बक्षिसासारखं पाण्याच्या पृष्ठभागावर यावं, तसं हे उत्तर सामोरं आलं आणि फ्रॉइड आजोबांच्या दिशेनं मी एक सलाम फेकला. असूया हा सदासर्वकाळ नकारात्मकच गुणधर्म असतो असं मानायची गरज नाही, हे मला फॅन-फिक्शनमधल्या असंख्य असूयाप्रणित सुखान्तप्रेमप्रकरणांनी एव्हाना नीटच शिकवलं होतं की.

तरी फ्रॉईडबुवा मला मिशीतल्या मिशीत नक्की हसले असणार!

**Author's Note:**

> संदर्भ :
> 
> १. 'FF.NET' वर झालेलं सर्वेक्षण (http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Statistics)  
> २. 'Archive of our own' (archiveofourown.org उर्फ AO3) इथे झालेलं सर्वेक्षण (http://centrumlumina.tumblr.com/post/63208278796/ao3-census-masterpost)  
> ३. 'टेक्श्चुअल पोचर्स' हे हेन्री जेन्किन्सचं पुस्तक (http://www.amazon.in/Textual-Poachers-Television-Participatory-Culture/dp/0415533295)  
> ४. आपण स्लॅश इतक्या मिटक्या मारत का पाहतो, या विषयावरचे अनेक निबंध (http://fanlore.org/wiki/Why_Is_There_So_Much_Slash_Fic?:_Some_Analysis_of_the_AO 3_Census)  
> ५. मार्क गेटिससोबतच्या गप्पांचं वृत्तांकन (http:/L/ununpentium.livejournal.com/391222.html)  
> ६. रिपर्सननं 'रेड पॅन्ट्स मन्डे'बद्दल दिलेला इशारा (http://reapersun.tumblr.com/post/42903356793/i-made-myself-a-graphic-to-reblog-s ince-i-was-just)  
> ७. पॉर्नोग्राफिक फॅनफिक्स उडवण्याबद्दल 'हफिन्ग्टन पोस्ट'मध्ये आलेली बातमी (http://www.huffingtonpost.co.uk/hannah-ellison/fanfiction-the-book-burning-that-was_b_1592689.html)  
> ८. 'दी काम ऍन्ड दी स्टॉर्म' ही भाषांतरित फॅनफिक इथे वाचता येईल. (http://archiveofourown.org/works/1094095)
> 
> ***
> 
> आकृत्या, चित्र- आणि चित्रफीतस्रोत: जालावरून साभार (http://rebloggy.com/post/fanfiction-alex-fanfic-stevetony-sasunaru-fan-fiction-vidavitavi/30147789340 इथे मूळ आकृत्या आहेत, इतर चित्रं फॅनडममधूनच घेतलेली आहेत. माझ्याकडून मूळ लिंका गहाळ झाल्या आहेत. पण चित्रं माझी नाहीत, हे स्पष्ट करत आहे.)  
> संज्ञाभाषांतरसाहाय्य : अमुक  
> चित्रसंस्करण : स्नेहल नागोरी


End file.
